


How Rachel Found Her Mommy

by glitterose



Series: Tiaras, Sippy Cups and Barbra [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Infantilism AU, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterose/pseuds/glitterose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel Berry gets sent to an infantilist school to learn about the life she's expected to lead, she has demands and issues with the hand she's been dealt. Upset about her new life, Rachel's argumentative personality results in her being unable to settle in her new home, until she turns eighteen and the prettiest lady in the whole world walks right up to her and smiles.</p><p>D/s/Infatilism/pet AU, focus on infantilism, based on a GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rachel Found Her Mommy

Rachel Berry was nine years old when she sat her placement test and was interviewed so professionals could evaluate her behaviour and send her to the center where she would be taught and moulded to be her very best. She, along with everyone she knew, assumed she would be a domme, or at the very least a pet owner, but when her result was mailed out to her exactly four weeks after her last interview, the news was shattering to her.

“Around two years old.” It said so on the letter, in fancy black ink.

She had tested as a little. The letter from the head nurse who worked at the center where littles were re-raised made an estimation that she was going to excel if she was trained as a toddler. Rachel Berry was not a toddler. She would kick and scream if she needed to, but she refused to be sent to a center where the most interesting conversation would be which princess had the cutest dress. in her opinion, it was Belle, but that was beside the point.

As it turns out, Rachel kept true to her word. She screamed, kicked, hit, cried, begged and thrashed but she still found herself in a crib with a sippy cup of water next to her and a rag doll wearing a red dress and red shoes. It had brown hair, just like her, and she decided to call her Barbra so she’d at least have someone who understood the importance of art and music until everyone came to their senses and allowed her to leave peacefully.

Part of Rachel considered arguing that they had drugged her so they could move her into the center without any difficulty for herself, but her rational side whispered that she had probably fallen asleep somewhere between her dads kissing her goodbye and a pretty nurse laying her down after she had been changed.

The thought of being changed made Rachel sit up with a start. She looked down at her outfit and whined miserably. She had been dressed in a pale pink, cotton onesie and, when she poked her crotch, she could feel the thick diaper they had put her in. She was potty trained, she had been since she could remember and she certainly did not need something so infantile. 

“Excuse me?” She said, standing up in the crib and holding Barbra to her chest, “Excuse me, but I think there’s been a mistake.” She continued to call for a while, looking around the room while she did so. There was three other cribs in the room, all were empty and all had different coloured sheets. Rachel’s were the same shade of pink as her sleeper, the crib next to her was purple and the two opposite were yellow and peach. 

She tried to swallow the smile that came up when she seen that she had gotten the prettiest sheets, forcing herself to frown when a nurse came into the room and let down the side of the crib.

“Hi, Rachey!” The woman cooed, picking her up and moving her onto the changing table that was next to her crib. Taking the sleeper off Rachel and setting it into the laundry basket, she slipped a finger inside Rachel’s diaper and smiled, “All dry! We’ll just keep this one on until you use it, then we’ll get you all nice and clean again!”

Rachel already hated this woman. Her smile was too big and her voice was too cheery for someone who had just tried to change her diaper. She crossed her arms and huffed loudly, “No, you won’t. You’ll take this off me right now and allow me to use the toilet like any normal person would. I am not a baby and you’re all going to look extremly silly when I re-sit my exam and it shows you’re all so wrong.”

The nurse smirked at Rachel and nodded, willing to indulge her for a little while until her treatment resulted in the inevitable regression that every child experienced, no matter how dramatic they could be. After finding a pink dress, socks and a pair of white sandals, the nurse took the dry diaper off and replaced it with a pair of pink panites, getting Rachel dressed and carrying her towards the playroom.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Rachel said, holding Barbra close to her chest as she was carried out to the playroom for the first time.

Nine years later, Rachel was still at the center. She had re-done her placement test five times before the head nurse at the center had finally sat her down and explained to her, very clearly, that she should accept who she was and let herself settle into the center because she wasn’t going to be allowed to leave.

It had hurt to hear. Rachel cried and had been excused from the routine all littles had followed for a week before she was expected to at least try to fit in and make friends. It had been difficult to swallow, but her determination to make everything as successful as possible for herself had led to her going back to the head nurse and making a list of demands, sealing it all with a promise to at least try to settle and stop screaming at the nurses and carers every time they tried to change her diaper or give her something to drink.

She crossed her arms and looked as stern as she could while wearing a short onesie, and began to carefully list of what she wanted and expected from the nurses, “First of all, no diapers. I am capable of using a toilet on my own, thank you. And no pull-ups either. Those are just glorified diapers and most of the babies who wear them use them all the time anyway. Second, no bottles and sippy cups. I can use a cup. I’ll consider using plastic cups, but only if you allow me to fill them myself. Third, I can shower myself. Fourth, I can sleep in a bed. I don’t need to be penned in like an animal, especially since I’ll need to use the restroom through the night. I know there are private rooms, and I would like one of those.”

The head nurse watched, smiling at how adorable the little girl was even when she was fighting what was so obviously right for her, “Okay, Rachel. Let’s make a deal. No diapers or pull-ups through the day, you can use one of the little potties if you can promise you’ll be able to clean yourself properly, I can ask a nurse to check, you know. But you need to wear a pull-up at night. Honey, you’ve wet your diaper a few times this week and-”

“That was because I was upset and I had no choice!” Rachel argued.

“And we don’t set anyone up for failure here.” She continued, as if Rachel hadn’t spoken, “Daytime accidents are fine, but if they happen all the time, then we’ll need to look into training pants at the very least. We’ll get you a sippy cup with a straw, we don’t use classes or cups here. If you’re drinking anything warm, it has to be in a bottle because those are the rules that we’ve always had. You can shower, but a nurse will be in the room with you and will get you dressed and help you brush your teeth, we don’t want any accidents or owwies if you fall over.” After considering Rachel’s last request, the nurse nodded, “Okay, you can have a private room but you there will be bed rails and a changing table in there.” She wrote down a list of things to give to the carers who set up the rooms and smiled at Rachel, “You’re a smart little girl, aren’t you?”

Rachel smirked as she stood up, carrying Barbra to the door and letting herself out, “Yes. I know exactly who I am and what I’m capable of.”

Rachel had been sleeping in her very own room since she had demanded it. It was pretty, it had been painted pink and there were glow-in-the-dark-stars on the ceiling. Her bed was white and she had kept the same pink sheets that had been on her crib, now with the addition of a knitted pink blanket that she had become attached to. One of the nurses had given her it for her birthday and she carried it around with her everywhere she went, one hand clutching it while the other held Barbra. The only parts of her room that she didn’t like was the changing table against the far wall and the rails on her bed, even though both had come in handy since she had moved into the room.

Rachel couldn’t stop herself from feeling proud that she had her very own bathroom that she got to use when she needed it. It wasn’t exactly what she had expected, there was no main toilet and she had to use a little potty, but it was still her very own and it was better than using diapers.

She swallowed nervously as she thought about diapers. She had been having more and more issues with making it to the potty when she needed to, resulting in her confidence wavering slightly. She had even considered asking a nurse if she could have an actual diaper, rather than one of the pull-ups she was forced into before she got tucked into bed at night but had stopped herself at the very last minute, scared that it would mean she’d lost all the privileges she had fought for.

The nurses noticed too, of course they did, they were the ones who cleaned Rachel up and washed her clothes, but no one mentioned it to her. Rachel’s regression was moving along, just as every other little in the center was, and it wasn’t something they thought she should worry about too much when it was unavoidable.   
Rachel had been thinking about a lot of things lately. The nurses had been speaking more gently to them and punishments had been significantly reduced, as well as the unnoticable addition that she was the only little in her class that wasn’t willing to admit that they needed diapers and someone to take care of them constantly.

When she was sitting in the playroom one day, playing with Barbra’s hair and sucking her thumb as naptime started to come closer, she suddenly noticed a group of adults walk into the room and she felt her stomach drop as she realized that the adoption process was starting for the littles in her group.


End file.
